


Reward for A Good Job

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Hubert von Vestra, Cock Rings, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Hubert and Byleth are switches, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top My Unit | Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After a long meeting, Byleth helps Hubert relax.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	Reward for A Good Job

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some submissive Hubert. I feel like he's always the one in charge in Hubert/Byleth ship fics so a little reversal for the duo. They're both just kinky people. lol

Hubert walked into the bedroom, at first blatantly ignoring Byleth. He removed his gloves and his cloak, taking his sweet time with it before turning to her. “You seemed to have been enjoying yourself I see,” he said with a low chuckle.

Byleth, of course, could not answer. She was tied to a pole, naked, her arms tied behind her. Blindfolded and ball-gagged. A vibrating dildo was pushed as far in as it could go in her pussy, the mess that coated her thighs and the floor made it clear she had enjoyed herself for the past couple of hours.

He approached her and gently pulled the dildo out of her and tossed it to the ground, it almost slipping from his hand from all of her juices. “Did you enjoy yourself?” he asked as he freed her and helped her to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

“That was quite exhilarating I would admit,” she replied with a long sigh as she got into the tub. Despite her being probably exhausted, her eyes were bright as she gazed at him with affection. “How did the meeting go?”

“Well enough. Of course a few wondered where you were and I had to let them know you were, indisposed.”

“Quite,” she replied with a chuckle of her own. Once she got out of the tub and in a comfy bathrobe and had some food that Hubert had brought up, she turned to him. “Would you like some relaxation as well?”

“If you are not too tired to do so,” he replied. “Today was quite tense and a part of me did regret having you stay behind.”

She gave him a gentle, soft kiss on the lips. “Well then, I guess I should help you relax.” While Hubert went to change, Byleth grabbed her chest from under the bed and pulled it out. After humming and thinking about it for a moment, she went with her supple, black leather corset, quickly lacing it up with practiced hands. A quick check of her reflection in the mirror, she made sure it tighten it just enough that her breasts appeared perkier than before. She wore a pair of black panties under it, just something cheap for now, it would not be on for very long. Finally, she donned her black thigh high boots.

Now complete with her outfit, she walked into the neighboring connected room, their playroom. Filled with all kinds of contraptions and toys, it was a spring of fun ways for them to share their love for the other. Hubert sat on the ground on his knees, head lowered, waiting for her. He was naked besides the harness that wrapped around his chest and the collar around his neck.

“Look at you, all ready to go,” said Byleth with a chuckle as she sat on the bench in front of him. She glanced down at his cock and had to smile as she noticed he had already put on the cock ring. It was something they played with the last time and apparently he wanted to use it again. It was a powerful little thing with a bit of magic embedded in it to give it an extra oomph it would not have normally.

She slipped off her panties and spread her legs. “Come here.”

“Of course Mistress,” he murmured.

Byleth leaned back on the bench and let out a long sigh as Hubert’s tongue expertly explored her. He knew exactly how she liked it, his tongue and teeth working together. Her hands clutched his hair, shoving his face in as deep as it could go.

When her release came, it came with a shriek, her thighs clamping tight around his head so he couldn’t leave.

Once her high had passed, she sat up, Hubert, sliding back to give her room, his cock already erect. She gave him a pat on the cheek. “Good boy, I think you deserve a reward for doing such a good job.”

“Please,” he said softly.

She led him over to one of the spreader bars hanging from the ceiling. His arms were locked in parallel to his head(the collar around his neck locked in as well). She also attached a spreader bar to his ankles, forcing his legs to stay apart and it was weighed down enough that he would be unable to move. “Not too tight?” she asked.

A quick shake of the head.

Once he was in place, she went over to the large box of toys they kept in this room. After some rummaging she found what she was looking for and brought over a collection of items, careful to come up behind him so he could not see her.

“I think a little pay back from earlier in his order,” she purred, her hand gently cupping and stroking his ass.

He made a small grunt under his breath but she could noticed how his breath hitched at the thought. She poured some oil on his ass and he shivered from the cold liquid. After making sure the anal plug was good and lathered, she slowly pushed it into him, the same time reaching forward to clamp her hand around his mouth to muffle his groans.

“Shhh, good, you’re doing so well,” she whispered into his ear. Once it was in, she stepped back and activated her own magic upon it. It began vibrating in place, Hubert jumping in surprise, his head tossed back a bit, his cock stretching against the ring around the base.

“Why don’t you enjoy yourself for a bit on that?” She lightly patted his cheek before leaving the room and him to his own devices.

Of course she was more cruel than he was to her, the vibration set to turn on and off at random times, the intensity random as well. Sometimes so soft it would barely register as a sensation and other times so strong, his body would shake with the vibration.

While Hubert had to contend with that, she looked over the notes he had brought back from the meeting and wrinkled her nose at the amount of work she was going to have to do before the next meeting. She finished half of her report before deciding to go back and check on him.

Hubert’s eyes were glazed, his body quivering. His cock stood erect and swollen precum dripping down it.

She snapped her fingers to silence the plug for now as she approached and put her hands on either side of his face so he would look at her. “Did you enjoy your reward?” she asked before kissing him hard and deep.

“Yes Mistress,” he replied, his voice breathless. “Please…if you would…”

“Well, you have done such a good job growing for me.” She reached down and gently stroked his cock with her fingers. She untied him from the spreader bars and then roughly pushed him to the ground on his back. Before he could recover, she was on him, her hand pinning his above his head. With another quick snap of her fingers, the anal plug began to vibrate again and his back arched as Byleth lowered herself onto his cock. She sighed, he was so big like this and she loved how he filled her up.

In time with the vibrating anal plug, she rode him, Hubert grunting and moaning under her, tears prickling out of the corner of his eyes from the overstimulation. She tipped her head back as she climaxed, slumping over his body, the vibration from the anal plug passing through him into her. After taking a few deep breathes, she pulled herself off of him, careful to keep her hand pinning his wrists in place.

“How would you want it love?” she asked, stroking his cheek.

“Be rough, please Mistress.”

She pulled back and roughly turned him over so his ass faced her, his face pressed into the floor. She reached back and grabbed one of the strap-ons from a table and put it on. While he waited, Hubert kept as still as he could, his hands clenched into fists, obviously fighting every urge to touch himself. Every now and then the anal plug would vibrate with a high intensity and he would let out a sharp gasp and a pained groan.

Once she was ready and the strap-on oiled up, she grabbed the anal plug and pulled it out without warning, Hubert’s groan border lining a shriek. She didn’t give him time to recover as she plunged the strap-on into his ass and waited for his body to accustom itself to the change in shape.

Her fingers shifted forward, finding his cock and she carefully found the latch and freed his cock from the ring, careful to not to stimulate it with her fingers. Before he could register that, she was barreling into him with as much force as she could, Hubert’s seed spilling out of his cock, him slipping into euphoric pleasure. She thrusted fast and hard, not stopping until his cock had released every drop and fallen limp.

When she pulled out, Hubert slumped over, obviously exhausted and unable to hold himself up anymore.

After taking off the strap-on, Byleth carefully put an arm around his back and another under his thighs and carried him into the bathroom. His head lolled against her shoulder, his eyes fluttering open and closed.

“You can sleep after you get cleaned up, alright?” she said softly. “Was that alright?”

“Perfect,” he murmured. “It made suffering through that meeting worth it.”

She had to chuckle to that. First a quick bath and then it sounded like some cuddling in bed was in order.


End file.
